Combat Merging
The ability to utilize supernatural powers/abilities in combination of physical combat. Also Called * Power Fighting Style * Supernatural Martial Arts Capabilities Users who have supernatural powers/abilities can learn to infuse their combat styles with them. Applications *Energy Generation/Matter Creation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Combat *Infusion *Power Suit Variations * Absorption Combat * Aethikinetic Combat ** Life-Force Combat *** Aura Combat *** Chi Combat *** Spiritual Combat * Animal Combat * Animalistic Combat * Anti-Energy Combat * Anti-Magic Combat * Apocalyptic Force Combat * Artificial Element Combat * Athletic Combat * Atmokinetic Combat * Autonomous Combat * Binding Combat * Black Hole Combat * Chaos Combat * Combined Combat * Conceptual Combat * Dance Combat * Digital Combat * Dimensiokinetic Combat * Drunken Combat * Efficient Combat * Elastic Combat * Elemental Combat * Empathic Combat * Ergokinetic Combat * Exercise Combat * Explosive Combat * Force-Field Combat * Fundamental Forces Combat ** Electromagnetokinetic Combat ** Gyrokinetic Combat ** Strong Force Combat ** Weak Force Combat * Hypnotic Combat * Illusory Combat * Imagination Combat * Inertial Combat * Information Combat * Inorganic Combat * Intangibility Combat * Invisibility Combat * Madness Combat * Magic Combat * Memory Combat * Meta Combat * Mid-Air Combat * Motion Combat * Mythic Combat ** Angelic Combat ** Demonic Combat ** Dragon Combat * Naturakinetic Combat * Netherkinetic Combat ** Death-Force Combat * Nucleokinetic Combat * Object Combat ** Card Combat ** Mirror Combat * Order Combat * Organic Combat * Ourákinetic Combat * Particle Combat * Pectukinetic Combat * Piezokinetic Combat * Picnokinetic Combat * Pollukinetic Combat * Portal Combat * Possession Combat * Pressure Point Combat * Primordial Force Combat * Psionic Combat ** Telekinetic Combat ** Telepathic Combat * Psychological Combat * Pygakinetic Combat * Pyrotechnic Combat * Quantum Combat * Rainbow Combat * Reality Combat * Regeneration Combat * Replication Combat * Science Combat ** Chemistry Combat ** Physics Combat * Sealing Combat * Seismokinetic Combat * Sex Appeal Combat * Shapeshifting Combat * Solid Surface Combat * Speed Combat * Stealth Combat * Strength Combat * Summoning Combat * Symbiotic Combat * Technological Combat * Technomagical Combat * Technorganic Combat * Teleportation Combat * Toon Combat * Tranquil Combat * Tychokinetic Combat * Underground Combat * Universal Force Combat ** Antimatter Combat ** Astrokinetic Combat *** Celestial Combat ** Chronokinetic Combat ** Dark Matter Combat ** Heliokinetic Combat ** Lunakinetic Combat ** Magnokinetic Combat ** Nihilikinetic Combat ** Planetary Combat ** Radiokinetic Combat ** Spatiokinetic Combat ** Spatio-Chronokinetic Combat ** Twilight Combat * White Hole Combat * Yin & Yang Combat Associations * Attack Powers * Mystical Martial Arts * Ninjutsu Limitations * May need to be around an element in order for the power to be successfully executed. * Requires combat knowledge. Known Users Gallery Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill!) iceball.gif|Esdeath (Akame Ga Kill) can combine the ice based powers of the Demon's Extract in combat. Goku vs. Android 19.gif|Son Goku and Android 19 (Dragon Ball Z) fusing their respective speeds with physical combat. Sticky Fingers Unzips Giorno.gif|Bruno Bucciarati (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V/5: Golden Wind/Vento Aureo) combines his Sticky Finger's ability to generate zipper with physical combat. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Elemental Combat Category:Ninjutsu Category:Infusion Category:Science Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers